New Baby and First Word
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: This is a one shot TemaXshika fanfic for a contest I entered, my first one to enter. Anyways, this is about Temari and Shikamaru getting ready to have their first baby son, how they came to 'make' the baby, and name him. R&R please.


New Baby Boy and First Words.

Written By: Awaii-Lynne

Staring up with her green eyes, the young black haired girl tilted her head at the two males looking down at her.

"You guys gonna be okay watching Tsukiko?" a females voice asked walking out into the main room. The taller of the two males looked over at the woman, she had sandy blonde hair, up in 4 small pony tails, forest green eyes, wearing a light purple long sleeve shirt, a netted shirt under it, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"yea, we'll be fine, its not the first time we've watched her ya know" The brown haired male smirked, "So you and Shikamaru have fun" He nudged the red haired male beside him, "Right Gaara"

Gaara looked at his older sister, and nodded, "Don't worry about us" He said, then looked back down at the young Nara, and gave her a small smile.

Tsukiko giggled, and Temari walked over to her daughter, "I don't know, I mean, last time you guys watched her it took both of you plus Shikamaru just to change her." She pointed out smiling down at her daughter.

"That was a very Troublesome day Temari" Shikamaru sighed walking up behind her. Temari turned around and saw Shikamaru standing there, his dark hair up in a high spiky ponytail, wearing a blackish-brown suit, with a green tie. His hands in his pockets, he looked down at his daughter, whom seemed to be laughing at him, "You thought it was funny didn't you." he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"You two should leave" Kankuro said, ushering the parents out the door, "Have fun and don't worry about us here" He called off waving at his sister and brother-in-law.

Temari looked up at Shikamaru as the two walked down the streets of Kohona, "Am I the only one worried about the two of them watching Tsukiko?" She asked a sigh escaping her mouth.

Shikamaru looked at Temari, and kissed her on the lips, "You worry too much Temari, Kankuro and Gaara should be just fine with our daughter"

Temari's eyes widened, "Should?!" She shouted.

Shikamaru laughed at the look on her face, "Calm down Temari, Tsukiko is their niece, they wont let anything happen to her"

Temari shook her head, "Evil Cry baby" She mumbled under her breath.

Shikamaru kissed Temari again, "Troublesome woman" he replied.

She then wrapped her arms around his, "So, where are you taking me?" She asked, looking around at the different shops in Kohona.

"It's a special secret, so I cant tell you" was all he said to her as the two walked down the streets, getting close to Shikamaru's surprise.

Today was a special day for the two, it was their anniversary, and Shikamaru wanted to do something he hadn't been able to do since the day he asked Temari out, and that was surprise her.

After a while of the two walking, they had finally arrived at their destination.

Temari looked around, then smiled and hugged Shikamaru, "Its beautiful." She said, then leaned forward kissing Shikamaru.

The two were standing on top the of the roof that Shikamaru went to think, also the first place he took Temari for their first date; the place Shikamaru purposed at; and the place where Temari told Shikamaru she was pregnant at. This stop had a lot of meaning to the two of them, it had become their spot.

The roof top had a small picnic dinner, that Shikamaru had Ino set up earlier that day, along with some candles.

"Well, we should eat before the food gets cold" Shikamaru said, taking Temari's hand, walking her over to the food.

The two laid back on the roof top, after eating and looked up at the stars. Temari's head laying on Shikamaru's stomach, as he began playing with one, of her four, ponytails.

Temari looked up at Shikamaru, "Do you think-" She was interrupted by Shikamaru gently placing his hands on her cheeks, "Sh-Shikamaru…"

He smiled at her, then the two began to kiss. After they broke apart, he moved her sandy blonde bangs out of her eyes, "You worry to much Temari"

The two then began kissing, closing there eyes, and their bodies getting closer to each other until they were as close as they could get.

-Time Skip about 7 months-

Temari laid on the hospital bed, her stretched out stomach exposed, and a clear jelly-like substance applied on it. Suddenly a Suna doctor began rubbing a whitish roller over her stomach, then looked at a screen.

"So..?" She asked, looking at the doctor, "How's the baby?" she asked.

The doctor smiled at Temari, "the baby is healthy, would you like to know the sex?"

The pregnant sandy-blonde haired woman looked to her other side, looking at Shikamaru, "Well…do we want to know?" she asked, but before he could answer her, she looked back at the doctor and nodded, "Can you tell us?"

The doctor nodded, then looked back at the screen, after rolling the whitish roller over Temari's stomach a little while longer, she looked back at the two, "congratulations, your going to have a baby boy" She said smiling at the two.

"a boy?" Shikamaru sat up, seeming a bit proud, he smiled, "I'm gonna have a son." He let out a sigh of relief, "I was afraid there was going to be another troublesome woman in the house."

The rest of the appointment, the doctor told Temari and Shikamaru that there was to be no stress, and for Temari to be relaxing and taking it easy for the next few months. The two nodded and agreed, then left the hospital after Temari changed back into her daily clothes, well the clothes she wore when she was pregnant with Tsukiko.

The two walked down to the waiting area to pick Tsukiko up from Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, all whom agreed to watch her while she had her check up. Temari and Shikamaru picked up their daughter then began walking down the streets of Suna, Shikamaru carrying Tsukiko in his arms.

"We need to think up a name for our son" Temari said, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Well, we can think-"

"No, we'll think up a name when we get to the house" she said, interrupting Shikamaru.

He sighed, then looked at his daughter, "Your mother is a very troublesome woman….isn't she"

"You know, you keep saying 'troublesome' around her, and that's' gonna end up being her first word" Temari said, as they walked into the house.

Once inside the house, Shikamaru set Tsukiko down and she began to crawl to her little Shogi board that she enjoyed playing with.

Temari and Shikamaru sat down on the couch, and began thinking up names for there son. They liked two names, Aiko which meant 'bright boy' and Yasuo which meant 'peaceful one', but since they both liked each name, neither of them could decide on which one would be the better name.

For the last few months of Temari's pregnancy, her and Shikamaru talked about the names, and even asked Tsukiko what she thought, even though they both knew she wouldn't say anything back to them. Temari liked Aiko more that Yasuo, but Shikamaru liked Yasuo more.

Come the day Temari was going to have the baby, they decided that if their son had green eyes like Temari they would name him Aiko, and if he had dark eyes like Shikamaru, they would name him Yasuo.

After many painful hours, Temari had finally given birth to a healthy baby boy. He had sandy blonde hair like Temari, but his eyes weren't open yet, so they couldn't see the color, meaning they couldn't name him yet.

A little while later, the doctors said it was okay for others to enter the room, so Kankuro and Gaara walked in with Tsukiko in Gaara's arms.

"So you guys named him yet?" Kankuro asked, as Gaara handed Tsukiko to Shikamaru.

"not yet but-" Temari stopped talking when she noticed her son beginning to open his eyes. Once he did open his eyes, Temari and Shikamaru both smiled down at their son, his eye color was neither green or dark like Shikamaru's, for they were deep blue like Temari's younger brother, Gaara.

"Guess we're back to the beginning" Shikamaru sighed.

" Y…Yasuo"

All eyes turned to the young girl in Shikamaru's hands as she looked down at her little brother.

"Did she just…?" Temari asked, a surprised look on her face.

Shikamaru nodded, "I think so"

Tsukiko smiled then looked at her father, "Y..Yasuo….Yasuo" She repeated.

Temari smiled, "I think we have a name for our son Yasuo Nara" She said as she looked back down at the newest member of the Nara family.

-End of the story, hope you like it, this is for a contest on deviantART for RamaChan on the name for Temari and Shikamaru's new son. Please tell me what you think, and I hope everything is okay. -  
--EDIT: To Da Mighty Puff Whom just left me a comment on this story, I just looked up the name, and the male meaning for it is Bright Boy, I have the link to the site if you would like to see it, then Email me, and I'll send it to you..I will copy and paste the name AND meaning on here for you (and everyone else) to see..Akio – Bright boy...I make sure all my names and meaning are the right thing. So please do not doubt my name meanings.--


End file.
